Not our story, but our truth Prolouge
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: It's only a prolouge unless I get some positive feedback for this idea. A Vampire and Werewolf fic.


Why do I keep on making fanfictions when I have so many things to finish first? Simply because I am a Procrastinator with A.D.D. (Which means I put off updating/typing a story, then suddenly have a new idea and rush to put that one up)

I've noticed between this story, the Sand team one shot, and another story That I'll most likely put up soon, I've been into 2 things lately…

Temari and Wolves… funny thing is, they don't have anything to do with each other really…

Before I keep on ranting at all of you, I just want you to know one thing about this story.

_**This story is a one shot until further notice!!!!**_

I have almost no idea what the plot really is or who plays what part where, when, how, and why! This is just an Idea, and if people look upon this with interest, I can get something going, eh?

-----------------

In this reality, at this moment in time, there are 4 main types of creatures. Scratch that, there are only 3, and I will tell you why soon.

The first kind is the Lupa/Lupus, the Wolves. Little excited creatures they are, looking upon anything moving as prey. I had my sights set on a Lupa or two, but they are not the brightest bulbs in the box. They have a smart enough leader though, and I am glad for that. His name is Kankuro, the one who keeps them from running wild. He comes off as more of a cat person to me with his outfit, but I try my best to keep this thought to my self. The Lupa have the abilities to shape shift from humans to their full wolf form, although the way they behave and look in their human form gives off the vibe of the Lupa, being aggressive and whatnot. They feed on whatever they can get their grubby little paws on, but they aren't scavengers. They prefer the prey give a good chase before hunting them down with their keen sense of smell, their speed and their strength.

The next are the Vampyres. They are the silent, smart type, although not all that strong. Their leader is Gaara, a very frightening man indeed for being so –chuckle- small. He's been ruling since the tender age of 12, and there had never been a single problem on their part. They (being slightly handicapped in the strength area) are silent and quick with excellent stealth. Due to our agreement, (which you shall also find out about,) they keep to draining the blood of animals. They can go days without eating, and can survive a little beyond that on sugar water, so I guess if a drought comes about, we and the Lupas are screwed to high heavens.

By now you must be wondering who "we" are. "We" are the Humanus. Prey? I think not. I rule with an iron fist, I would never be afraid of a Vampyre or a Lupa, that just ain't me. We arnt normal Humanus, but Humanus close enough. We each have special abilities that allow us to keep up in the species race between these three groups. (I, for instance, can "Dance with the wind" as a Vampyre called it. Poetic, huh?) I refuse to be the clichéd "damsel in distress" Anytime, anywhere, and I think everyone agrees with me. We eat such as most of you eat, both plant and animal, and we are pretty organized here. I won't let my brothers leave me behind in the "leading" category.

Yes, both the leader of the Lupa and the Vampyre are my brothers. By now you must be thinking, "A Humanus with a Vampyre and a Lupus?" –Laughs- I don't want to get into my mother's idea of a love life. (Although it sounds interesting enough)

Alas, even though my brothers and I argued with each other most of the time, we all agreed on one thing: to rule out respective countries with an iron fist, and to stay allies with each other. (It was not pretty before we struggled to gain the throne. I mourn for the unfairly dead.) We created a treaty not to hurt each other, lest the other 2 groups attack the guilty party. We've lived "together" for years, and not a problem has presented itself to us, until… well, I'd rather tell you the whole story that spoil it now.

Oh yes, that 4th group… The Imperceptus, or simply the Unknown. These creatures were once part of… one of our groups. They left us at separate times, or perhaps they were kicked out, but they joined up to form mini groups. I hear one has his on country now, but we try our best to ignore them with their trickery and such. Not much is known about them anyway. I just know that they were put on this earth to create a perfect hell, as you will find out in this story.

You know? I've been wrong all this time. This isn't a story; this is a 'truth'. We aren't dealing with garlic and sun hating kill-with-a-steak vampires. We aren't talking about the 'full moon' werewolves with an extreme dislike of silver and no memory of what they had done the night before. We are most certainly not telling a story of a whole bunch of humans waiting to be bit or fed upon by mysterious cross-species lovers. This is the story of what happened, what really happened, how it happened, why it happened, to whom it happened to. My name is Temari, and this 'truth' will give you the opportunity to see how we live, what we do…

And what tore us apart in the end.

Lupas. Vampyres. Humanus. Imperceptus. You will learn our 'truth'.

-----------------

Ooh, that gave me chills, and I'm the one who typed it O.o''' The reason I had the Latin words in there (Vampyres instead of Vampires and such) is because I wanted to set it apart from the other Vampire and Werewolf stories out there, I just want to do something different. I hope you approve of this idea I have. Now that I typed it out, it looks to be fun!


End file.
